creepypasta_free_to_makefandomcom-20200214-history
At the End of the Street
Have you ever had a fear? Or how about that feeling you get what you sense someone is watching you but you turned around and nobody's there. Every time i walk to my house i get that feeling, Someone is there...watching. One day after I checked out of work, I decided to take a different path to my house to avoid that feeling. I was about half way down the street when i heard branches cracking. I looked around but it was only a empty street. I shrugged it off thinking it as a animal. Then i got that feeling again, but this time all i felt was fear. I tried to run but i tripped. I looked up and i saw a black figure staring at me with it’s empty eyes. After that i woke up in a hospital bed with a heart monitor beeping like a freight train, then it stopped. I looked over and seen the plug was pulled. I pulled off the covers to reveal a giant puddle of sweat. I ran out of my room grabbing my belongings. One of the doctors stopped me and said i need to get back in bed. I asked “ What the hell is going on”. He said i had a massive heart attack that could have killed me. I told him i was fine and ran out the door. I tried to find my phone in the bag, but it wasn't there. I went back into the hospital until morning then i left. I had to walk back to my house. Once i was in the house i went straight upstairs and into bed. That night i had a horrible dream. I was back on the street with the dark figure standing over me once again. I tried to stand up and hit it but when i did, it turned to mist. I was looking around and around but it was nowhere to be found. Then i saw it at the end of the street. I tried to run but i was frozen. It started making a deafening screech and it zoomed towards me. Then i saw what it was. It was wearing a long black coat with the hood over its head. It was wearing his own face it was obvious it was its own because underneath the skin was a pinkish red color. The end of the color was on its neck and it was leaking blood. He picked be up and slammed me down with inhuman strength. I felt the bones in my body break. It bent down in a in human way and it put its hand over me it took its razor sharp fingernail and dug it into my face. The pain was excruciating. I felt every moment of it, from the the beginning to the end. I felt as the skin on my face was precisely cut off. The expression that was on its face was happiness but it slowly turned red as blood covered my eyes. I woke in the hospital once again. I tried to speak but it hurt to. I turned to the doctor and tried to ask what happened but what came out was gurgles. The doctor looked at me horrified. He somehow knew i wanted him to tell me. He said that my sister came over for a visit but when she got there i was carving my own face off. It took me awhile to get out of the hospital, even longer to get out of counselling. But i was walking the path i always walk and there at the end of the street was the cloaked figure….wearing my face. Made and Writen by: St. Creepypasta